Everything I Ask For
by MrsCullenAtHeart
Summary: If you love her, you must go to her. Save her Jasper. Save her." Her eyes were still hazy, distant. Her voice no louder then a whisper. What would you do to get the love of your life back? Would you risk everything to find happiness? Follow your heart.
1. A Bad Dream

**_I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. _**

It had been a long year. A terrible year. I haden't seen her in so long. And everyday I didn't see her I felt my dead heart splinter a little more. Me and Alice were already at a crumbling point before she had a vision of me and Bella. And when it didn't happen we thought that maybe things were going to change for the better.

Then it happened.

Bella's birthday.

I was a monster. A vile creature that deserved so much worse than death. I had hurt her. I had hurt Bella. She was the only reason my sad worthless life had continued. Edward knew this. Alice had seen her coming long before she got here. She wasnt meant to be with Edward. She was meant for me. But the jealously in him was too great. I played it off like it didn't bother me. Tried to keep my feelings for her at a minumum. I didn't want to hurt Alice. But the moment she walked into this miserable town my whole world was anew. I saw everything in a blinding light. And she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Edward had kept her from me. Wanting her. Claiming "love". Edward knew nothing of love. Not one thing. And it killed me to know I would never be with her. He told her it was because I was new. That I wasn't safe to be around. It's true in part. Yet I knew that I would never intentionaly hurt her. Not in a million years. But everyone always doubted me. Even when there was no reason to. They always did. I watched her everyday. And everyday my love for her grew and became more and more painful. Alice had visions. Many. And I could do nothing to block Bella from my mind.

That dreadful day in September was the worst day of my life. I had almost killed the person that I was madly and fully in love with. A paper cut. A damn paper cut started the whole circle of pain. Pain and the wanting of death. Bella was what we call Edwards La Tua Cantante. His singer. Her blood sang to him. But not only to him. I had never met a human that's blood sang to everyone in the room. Maybe not as strong as us to Edward...but it was staggering.

I believe Edward kept Bella around to prove to Carlisle that he was worthy. That he was a good man. Not because he loved her. Not because he wanted to keep her. He wouldn't even change her for God sake. And deep down she knew this. And the hurt that would crash down on her when he would tell her no was something that was even hard for I to handle.

I would have given her anything. Everything. Just to see her happy and to keep her happy. To let her shine like the beautiful strong woman that she is. And yet I had to live with knowing I would never get that chance. Never be able to hold her in my strong cold arms and love her the way she should be loved. To treat her the way that she deserved.

When Bella arrived at the house she was very frustrated. She didn't want to be here. I can understant that. Alice is crazy when it comes to parties. She was even going to make us all eat birthday cake. It was humors how Bella would follow along with whatever Alice wanted. Just to keep her happy. To keep our family happy. She truley was perfect.

She walked throught he door and greated everyone with a fake smile. When she looked to me she turned the most delicate hint of pink. Gorgeous. But why? Why did I feel the wave of embarresment and guilt? Before I could think too hard Bella was being seated to open her presents. She opened the stereo box and of course had no idea what it was. We told her and again the beautiful blush came to her face. It was my idea. And I loved the fact that she was going to enjoy it.

And just as the feeling of joy washed through me, my life as I knew it ended. Bella ran her delicate finger under the silver paper and gave herself a paper cut. Too fast for human eyes to see everyone stopped breathing. Everyone but me. I don't know why or what came over me. I lunged at her. Knocked her down into the crystal. Her blood was flowing freely now. And there was nothing I could do to control myself. The real me was present in my mind. Fighting, trying to do anything to get me to snap out of it. I was staring into the woman of my dreams eyes. About to kill her.

And her being the strong person she is never once showed a trace of fear. How? Why? All I felt from her was determination. Determination? Of what? For what? And in a blink of an eye I was being pulled from the house. Out into the open. The moment the cold wind hit me, I sank to the ground and sobbed. How could I be such a monster? I was lower than filth. I ran. And no one followed. Not even Alice. I knew why. I understood why. I didn't deserve the love and generosity that the family had given me. I was nothing.

* * *


	2. I'll Be There

**_I own no part of Twilight. It's all the great SM._**

I ran for a long time. A very long time. I got to the boarder of Alaska and once again fell to the ground and sobbed. That's where Tanya found me. The Denali coven was like family to us. They supported us through everything and anything. And I knew that they would understand if I told them. Tanya led me back to their home and I told the whole story. About how I loved Bella, how Edward was wrong. That he didn't deserve her. That even I didn't deserve her after what I had done. How I had attacked her, that I should die for what I had done to her. The whole time Tanya was silent. Giving me a gentle squeeze on the hand or shoulder to reassure me.

When I was finally done telling her the horror that had just happened hours ago she showed me to the guest room and called Alice. I knew she was trying to be quiet. But I heard just about every word. She was upset. Very upset at Alice for not understanding. For not trying to help me. They shared words that ladies should never say and I again felt so guilty and worthless. Not only had I hurt my wife, but Bella and now the rest of my family. I didn't deserve any of their love. I didn't understand when Carlisle called to apologize to me. Why was my father apologizing? He was the one that saved the day. He's the hero. I'm the villain. He said that Bella wasn't angry. That she was worried. Worried for ME.

I didn't want to hear that. I didn't want to hear how self-less she was. It hurt enough to know that I could have killed her. I didn't need to hear that she had forgiven me. A few days had passed before Alice showed up in Alaska. Along with the rest of the family. Everyone but Edward. I hadn't left the house since then. I didn't hunt, I didn't speak. I did nothing. Because that's what I was. He had left her broken. Because of me. Edward wanted to protect her from what we are. "We" weren't safe to be around. He returned to tell us his story. And yet when he gave his speech for why he left, the only one he could look at was me.

He read my thoughts. Read them loud and clear. And yet he didn't stop. I was begging. Pleading to get him to shut up. I didn't need to hear about how he left her laying on the forest floor. How she looked like she had just been shot in the back when he told her. That he lied to her. Told her he didn't love her. Didn't want her.

I fled the house before he could finish. This was all my fault. And I didn't have a clue as to how I should fix it. If I even could. Alice told Edward this would kill her. She couldn't live without him. Not just him, but all of us. She saw something. Something she kept blocked from him. And even me. She didn't even speak to me. I was already dead to her. Every time she would look at me all I felt was hurt and hate. I deserved this. I brought this on myself.

Esme and Carlisle tried so hard to tell me it wasn't my fault. To try to convince me that I was a good person. I knew better. I felt their hurt. The shame. I always thought of my power as a very useful gift. Always, until now. I could feel everything. All the hurt. The anger. Guilt...shame...everything. I just wanted death to find me.

To kill me slowly. Let me feel all of their hurt. All of their shame. But mostly I wanted to take away Bella's pain. I wanted to drown in it. Take it from her. Let it kill me. She deserved none of what had happened. She was perfect. Everything about her. And now she was the one that had to suffer. I could only imagine what this had done to her. I would lay in bed all day and all night just picturing her sweet face. And how it must have looked when she realized none of us were coming back. If I were human it would have been enough to end my life.

I had so many things I wanted answers to, and yet I couldn't form a single question. I wanted nothing more than to run back to Forks. To run back to Bella. The sweet, sweet girl that made me feel human. Even when I was alive, I didn't feel human. I felt like a soldier. I was sent to be on this earth because I was meant to hurt people. To defend my country and hurt people. And when I met Bella...I could have sworn my dead heart shuddered.

I was laying in my bed with my eyes closed when I heard the door open. It was had been so long since she had spoken to me. I understood why though, and it was just something else I knew I would never get back. I waited for her to speak first. She didn't come here for conversation. She had something to say.

"Go to her Jazz."

I opened my eyes and saw the truest form of heart break. I knew Ali wasn't doing well. I could hear her sob at night. Feel the pain that soared through her body. But none of that mattered to the look on her face. It was as if someone had just kicked her puppy. Shocked. And so, so hurt.

"What are you saying Alice?" It was all I could think of.

"You must go to her." I could hardly make out the breath of a whisper.

"Alice-" She cut me off.

"If you love her, you must go to her. Save her Jasper. Save her." Her eyes were still hazy, distant. Her voice no louder then a whisper.

I looked her in the eyes and felt a rush of relief from her. She had just understood. She understood we were over. That the family was broken, and she had just now come to accept that. I ran the short distance to her. Very slowly, even for a human, I reached out to her and kissed her lightly on the back of her hand. I couldn't look her in the eye. I couldn't see her. I held her stone hand to my face and let a single sob escape my lips. She silenced me with a small kiss, and with that I was gone.

I didn't know what to do, or what to say when I got where I was going. But all my heart wanted to do was to find Bella. I loved Alice. So very much. And it killed me to hurt her like I had. But it was just a glimmer of hope compared to what my heart held for Bella. I ran faster then I ever have in my life. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. Not until I had seen Bella. Not until her musical, warm voice had gifted my ears yet again. She is what was keeping me going. Running into the night like a mad man. Like the mad man that I knew I was.

I ran the whole night. I only stopped once to hunt. I knew that if I were going to be anywhere near Bella it was a must. I didn't even know if I could be near her yet. I didn't think I deserved to be near someone so pure and so forgiving. How could she forgive me? I tried desperately to not think of what I had done. To think only of how beautiful she was to forgive me. I had to believe that she did. I had to believe or else all of this was pointless. I was abandoning my family and myself on nothing. She forgave me. I know she did. And that's all that kept me going.

I crossed over into Washington in the very early morning. For the first time in my un-dead life I felt winded. I felt that I needed the oxygen to fill my lungs. I knew the path to her house easily. I knew it because that's where my heart was. My still dead heart. I ran to the forest across from her house and listened for her. I wanted to make sure she was sleeping first. Just to test myself. To make sure that I COULD be around her. To make sure I would never try to hurt her the way I did on that terrible, horrifying day. I took a breath of the air I so desperately needed and slinked into the night and up her tree.

She was so peaceful. I could feel her hurt though. Even in her dreams she was in pain. I would see her wince everyone and a while and I wondered if she was dreaming of his face. Of the hollow words he had spoken to her. It made me so angry. So raged to think that he could have hurt this piece of perfection that lay before me. I wanted to run and find him, where ever he was and hurt him. But I wouldn't leave her. Never again. Even if she didn't want me. I would still stay. I couldn't let her go again. I wouldn't.

* * *


	3. I Belong Here

**_I don't own any part of twilight. :( I would really love it if someone told me how they felt about this story. Than I would know if I was wasting me time or not...haha. Thanx._**

* * *

I opened her window slowly so I wouldn't wake her or Charlie. That would be all I needed. Charlie to come in and find me crawling into Bella's window. Luckily I had a little more grace than that. I stepped inside her small, tidy room and took a deep breath. It burned, but it was nothing compared to the burn in my body that longed to touch her. Stroke her beautiful cheek. Kiss her soft pink lips. That day would come though. I knew it.

She sighed in her sleep and turned over. I heard her heart beat start to pick up and I knew it wouldn't be long until she was awake. I didn't know if I should be here or not. I didn't want to scare her by being here. Yet I couldn't leave. I didn't want to leave her side ever again. Even if it were only for a moment. My heart wouldn't make it through the moment until I saw her again. So I stayed. Just like the selfish creature I am. How am I to know that she's even going to want me here? Would I be able to deal with that? Knowing she didn't want me around her? I don't think I could. But I was about to find out.

She let out a soft yawn and rolled over to look at her clock. She frowned at the time, still not seeing me and stretched. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and finally looked up to meet my gaze. She gasped loudly and threw her hands to her chest over her heart. I could feel her fear, and yet I also knew it was fading because of the recognition. Then the pain came in. I knew it would, but it was almost unbearible. I clutched my chest just as she was.

Tears were flowing down her face violently. I wanted to wipe them away, tell her it was okay. But I was frozed to my spot, frozen in pain.

"Bella..." I somehow managed to croak out.

"Bella, it's okay. I won't hurt you. It's okay."

She felt confusion as to what I said. Did she not believe me? Did she think I would hurt her?

"Jasper?" It was hardly a whisper.

"Is it really you? You're really here?" She was so quiet. Almost too quiet for even me to hear.

"Yes. Bella, it's me. Yes."

She was shocked. That much was obvious. But I didn't expect the next wave of emotion that flew through me. Love.

"I missed you." Tears were still streaming down her face, and yet she had the smallest smile on her face.

I walked to her, and sat down never looking anywhere but her eyes. As if I was measuring when I would cross some line to make her jump up at scream. She looked into my eyes and the waves of love coming off of her were so strong it sent my brain into double time. Did she feel the same way as I do for her?

"Jasper..."

"I love you."

Again there was shock. I'm sure. It shocked me. And I was the one who had said it. But it felt so right at that moment. Like that is exactly what I needed to say.

"I...I...I love you too?" It sounded more like a question.

"No Bella. I am in love with you. So very very deeply."

She started to cut me off but I put a finger to her lips. I needed her to hear this. I needed to know her answer before I did anything else. I needed to know how she felt and if I could deal with the rejection if that is what was to come.

"I've never felt a love like this for anyone that I feel for you. When I first saw you, first layed eyes on you, I knew that I loved you. That may seem hard to believe. Impossible perhaps. But it's true. I knew that I wanted to be with you. I knew it would never work, but I wanted more than anything in this world to try. I wanted you to know what life was. What love was. And it was ripped from me. All taken. Alice saw you coming. She saw you in our lives. With me. As my beautiful wife. Yes. Wife. Edward wouldn't have that. He was jealous. And so he decided that he would have you. Little did he know, you would become what our kind call, "La Tua Cantante." Your blood say to him. Made him crazy with blood lust. In his own mind he would fight this. Just so that he could prove he could. To prove that he could change what we are. He kept me from you. He knew that we were meant to be."

She was so confused. So lost. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. I didn't even know if she understood what I was saying. If she even wanted too. But under the confusion there was a hint of awe. Of pride. I didn't understand, but I kept going.

"On your birthday Bella, I don't know what came over me. What had happened. I'm so very sorry. I will never be able to say that enough. When we left. When he left you...I thought it would kill me. I knew how it would effect you. I knew the pain that you would feel. I felt it too. Everyday. I didn't hunt, I didn't leave the house. I spoke to know one, saw no one. I was so alone and so hurt. I thought of you every second of every day. I couldn't stand it any longer Bella. I had to see you. I had to tell you. There is nothing in this world that I want more than you. But if you cannot forgive me, if you won't have me, I understand. I am foolish to think that you could. That you would even want to look at me after the pain that I have caused. I am so sorry Bella. So very, very sorry."

My voice was lost in a small sob. I was confessing my love to her. I was finally seeing her and it was all so much. Every emotion of hurt caught up with me. It was too much to see her. And yet not enough.

She was crying harder now. She felt so hurt, and so confused. It made me feel even worse for coming here. I should have stayed away. Let her move on. But I don't think I could have. She was staring into my eyes. Into my should. I could feel it. I was so scared in that moment. More scared than I had ever been before. I knew I had gone too far. That I was not only hurting her, but this was going to hurt me in the end as well. She would never be with me. Never want to be. Why would she? I was a monster. I had taken her family and almost her life. I didn't even deserve to be here. I jumped up and started to walk towards her window. I was so stupid to come back here!

"Don't!" She was almost yelling. Her voice thick with tears.

"Bella I should never have come back here. My God, I'm so sorry."

"Please...please don't go." Her voice back to a whisper.

How could I deny her anything? I walked slowly back to her. I stood right in front of her and held my arms out to her. In that second, the last thing I ever thought would happen indeed happened. She threw herself into my arms. Crying loudly into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and let my own sobs flow now. No tears would fall from my eyes, but my sobbing was uncontrollable. I held her for a long time. Just letting her cry, letting myself cry. And finally she pulled away from me. Again staring straight into my soul like only she could. A final tear fell from her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know what to say Jasper. I'm so lost. So hurt. And yet I'm so happy. So happy that you're here. You are right here. In front of me. I always knew that me and Edward weren't meant to be. I just wouldn't let myself believe it. I loved him so very much. More than anything. But I knew it wasn't right. That there was something he was keeping from me. I just never knew what. I also knew that everytime I saw you, my heart would speed a little, that I had to fight a smile from my face. I just couldn't explain why. And now I know. Now I know why Jasper. Because everything you said was true. And it all makes sense. In a twisted, so wrong way, it makes sense."

She was so quiet but her words gained strength as she continued. She knew now. She knew that I loved her. That Edward had used her as a pawn in his selfish-ness. And she was very, very angry.

"How DARE he?! How dare he hurt me that way over NOTHING! I could kill him. I WANT to. Jasper...this is...this is...so obvious."

She was almost to the point of yelling. And then a moment of clearity dawned on her, and she was fine with it. She knew now. Everything. She just couldn't find it in herself to be mad when it finally made sense. She looked into my eyes and away again. Why was she embarrassed?

"Why are you embaressed Bella?"

"Because I understand everything now, I understand how I feel now."

I didn't understand what she meant. So I waited for her to continue.

"I can't say that I'm in love with you Jasper. But I know that there is something between us. I KNOW that there is. I know that it can't be ignored. I thought of you too. You were the only one it didn't hurt to think of. It made everything okay. If I thought of you...things were okay. I was okay." She had tears in her eyes now.

She felt the hurt, the anger, and the realization at how she felt. And I couldn't help but wipe her tears away and gently kiss her forehead. I felt her sob run through her body. I held her even closer to me. She wasn't IN love with me, but she did love me. And I made her happy. I made her okay. That was so much more than what I expected. My dead heart swelled with the words she told me.


	4. When Bad Becomes Worse

**_I own no part of Twilight. That's the great SM. And I'm so sorry for the delay in this story. I had so much go on in my life...and now that things are beginning to normalize again, I hope to write more and more often. I'm sorry if this chapter seems off. I tried my best. I'm out of practice. Please, please, please tell me what you think. It's important to know that I'm not disappointing you! I tried a little APOV in this chapter. I warn you...She's very angry and probably very OOC. But I tried. Ty everyone. :)_**

* * *

JPOV

I held her for a long time. I could live a million years just standing here like this. Holding her in my strong arms. And I would live a wonderful life. She smelled so beautiful, nothing else in the world smelled like this. Like Bella. Finally her tears started to fade and her heart beat slowed. She must have been dead on her feet. I picked her up gently and layed her back down on her bed pulling the quilt up around her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jasper..." She sounded unsure. But felt nervous?

"Yes, love?"

"Will you stay? Just for tonight...if its not to much?" Ahhh. That's why.

"Do you think it's a good idea Bella? Do you want me to stay with you?" I wanted it more than anything in the world. But if she even had a small whim of doubt, I didn't want to push her.

She thought for a moment before she answered and confidence swelled into her.

"Yes." She had a twinkle in her eye that I couldn't quite place. But it made me smile. And she giggled in responce. If I died right now...I would die a happy man knowing I made that beautiful sound fall from her lips.

"Then I'll stay." I again smiled, I couldn't believe she wanted me to stay. That I was actually here with her.

APOV

I was heart broken. Dead. And yet not dead enough. I wanted to die. Not because I had just lost my husband. But because I had lost my husband and my best friend. My sister. Bella. I knew they were meant to be. I knew that from day one. And in all honesty, it was better to know that they would be happier then me and Jazz ever would be. I just didn't know I would never see them again. I had a vision the second after Jasper left...one that made me realize I had nothing left to live for.

As soon as the vision ended there was a knock at my door. Esme came to check on me. She gave me a weak smile and I knew that if she could cry, tears would be falling down her cheeks.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"Not well mom." I answered in a whisper. It was all I could manage...

"Where's Jasper?" She lowered her voice to a whisper as well.

"He left mother." I said in a sob. I didn't want to tell her. Yet I knew I had to. I would have to tell everyone eventually.

"What?" She was shocked. They would all be shocked.

"He left. He's gone to be with the one he loves." I looked at her then. Plead with my eyes for her to realize. For her to put the pieces together. For HER to say it. Because I don't know that I physically could.

"My God." She gasped.

I don't remember much after that. Just falling onto the bed with sobs wracking my body. I cried for Bella. For the pain Edward and all of us had put her through. For Jasper. For losing him. But more importantly for pushing him away when he needed me most. I cried for my family. Losing the most important pieces that held us all together. And I cried for me. For losing all the ones that I had lost. Knowing we would never be the same again. Maybe someday we would be happy again, but never like we were.

Later that night I pulled myself together and went to tell the family what I knew. Esme was right beside me holding my hand. I don't think I would have made it without her pulling me down the hall to meet everyone. I didn't want to face them. I didn't want to face Edward...

I knew Jazz and Bella were meant for each other. And so did he. At this moment I hated him. If he would have kept his mouth shut. If he would have WALKED AWAY....We would still be happy! I would have dealt with Jazz. I would have learned. But he ruined us. Ruined our FAMILY!

I knew he would be able to read my thoughts...I started singing amazing grace. It was all I could do to try and hide things while I somehow tried to gather my thoughts. He usually would tune me out when I pulled stunts like this.

"Alice had a few words to say." Esme spoke quietly.

All eyes were on me in that moment, and a fresh sob broke from my chest. Everyone watched, eyes wide. I wasn't one to cry. I pulled it together. For my broken little family. My rage would keep my going.

"I have news." My words were icy. And yet sad at the same time.  
All eyes still remained on me.

"Jasper has left us." There were a few gasps and their wide eyes grew wider.

"He has gone somewhere where he has always belonged." I looked straight into Edwards eyes.

"He has gone to be with the one that he loves. Where his destiny lies with. The one that will make him happy, make him see what I once saw. That he is good. That he is a true gentleman. She will love him in ways that no one else could."

I could see the rage building in him and I didn't care. I wanted him to feel rage. I wanted a fight.

And with every ounce of my body, my voice was more deadly than its ever been. It frankly scared me to know I had made the sound that came out of me next.

"And she will love him too." I stared deep into Edwards eyes. Into his soul. And I riped his heart out with my words. Sure he loved Bella. But he loved the Idea of Bella more. He didn't know her the way she needed to be known. He would never understand her the way she needed to be understood. And Jasper will. He will.

"HOW DARE YOU?" He shouted. And everyone jumped. They were confused. They didn't understand. And yet the watched this play out.

"I didn't dare a thing..." I said.

"HE means NOTHING to her. NOTHING!"

"Are you so sure brother? Are you so sure that maybe...just maybe...You don't know her as well as you think you do?" Touche.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke...a whisper. All heads whipped in his direction then mine and finally Edwards.

"You knew this would happen. You KNEW!" Edward shouted again.

"I knew no more than you did brother." I spat the word at him. He saw all that I saw. He knew everything I knew.

"How could you keep this from us? How could you?" Rosalie. I could care less right now Rose. Sorry...

Edward rose to his feet and stood in front of me. This is what I wanted. I growled and he returned the favor. Good. It wouldn't be one sided. In a flash Carlisle was between us. And my hope fizzled. He always stopped my fun.

"ENOUGH." He used his authorative tone. There was no going against him now. Edward glared at me from over Carlisles shoulder. I smirked at him. Taunting. Trying. It didn't matter. Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

"I'll find her first..." Edward threated.

"Too late Edward. Too late." I laughed. I walked back down the hall to my room and waited for the storm to blow over.

JPOV

"Where will you stay though?" She asked me. A blush rose to her cheeks. Was she thinking what I thought?

"I didn't so much plan this whole thing out Bella. I just ran here from Denali. I don't even have anything with me." I sighed. I would have to return to the house here in forks sometime.

"I'll probably just go back to the house here."

"You mean you wont...stay...here tonight?" Again with the blush. She was so beautiful. So innocent. I didn't know if I could handle it. I slowly laid down next to her and put my arm under her had.

"Is this alright with you?" I was so nervous. I expected her to flinch or to say it wasnt alright. I didn't know what to expect.

"It's diffinatly alright." The blush didn't leave her gorgeous face and I chuckled for the first time in a long time.

"Charlie?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. He stopped checking on me a long time ago..."She faded out of her sentance and I felt a twinge on hurt. I wondered what she meant by that.

"You need sleep. You can hardly keep your eyes open Bella." I smiled at her. Which she returned. The smallest things about this small girl made me feel like I was in heaven. Everytime she blushed my heart soared. Everytime she smiled...I didn't even know how to explain what that did.

Her eyes immediatly began to close and I whispered the story of how I came to her in her ear as she drifted to sleep. I laid there all the rest of the morning watching her. Breathing her. Tasting her. She was all I ever needed. All I could ever hope for. And hope was all I had. And it was everything to me. She was everything to me.


	5. You Don't Have To Be Brave

**_Hello again. :) I don't own. _**

* * *

The sunlight started peaking through her curtains all too soon and I knew that I would have to leave her. I needed to hunt. And I needed to return to the house here in Forks. I wasn't looking forward to it. I looked down at the beautiful woman next to me and my breath caught in my throat. She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on.

The sun shone on her pale skin making her glow, her brown hair fanned out all around her giving her a natural halo. She had a light flush to her cheeks from being bundled up all night, and a small smile was playing on her lips. If I were human I know that tears of pure love and happiness would be in my eyes. How could I be so lucky to be laying here next to her? Right here...

"Jasper." She whispered. A small smile played on my face. I always knew she talked in her sleep, but to hear it fall from her lips...it was heaven on earth.

"Don't...please don't." She was still quiet as a whisper, but her emotion threw me. She was sad, she was scared.

"I don't want you to go." I hardly heard her.

"I've missed you." She smiled.

She missed me. She had missed me! And she didn't want me to go. She actually wanted me to stay with her. Here in her world of beauty. I didn't understand how I was so lucky, but I would never doubt it. Never take it for granted. Never.

"I'll never leave you Bella. Not ever." I swore it. I never would. She is all I will ever need. For the rest of eternity.

She was quiet after that. Just murmmers of my name every now and again, which always seemed to make me swell with pride and love. I don't know how I got to be so lucky, but I'll thank my lucky stars for it everynight if that's what it takes to keep her happy. How could I be so in love? It was a thought I'd thought many times, and I never seemed to find an answer for it.

I looked over at the clock and realized how late it was getting. If I didn't wake her soon, her poor body would probably be sore. I gently leaned over to her and inhaled her beautiful scent.

"Darlin..." I whispered so I wouldn't frighten her.

"Bella, you need to wake up hun." She started to stir and I knew she would be awake soon. I decided to play a little game and laid my accent on a little TOO thck the next time I whispered to her.

"Darlin, if you don't wake up, I'll wake you in a way you won't forget..." And with that her eyes snapped open.

"You wouldn't.." she rasped. I couldn't help but laugh. Charlie had left for work hours ago, so there was no need to worry. Though hiding under her bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world...

"There you go laughing at me again" She said. I couldn't help but smile at that one too. She looked so angelic. The sun light hitting her beautiful face just right.

"Sorry love. You're just too adorable." She blushed and turned to look at her clock. I heard her groan.

"I can't believe I slept in so late!"

"You had a rough night Darlin. I don't blame you..."

Her stomach chose the right time to growl, and she once again blushed.

"I don't know why you get so embarrased so easily, but its darn cute when you blush." I said it just to see her turn a shade redder...

"Well I'm glad my pain amusses you." I laughed yet again and got up and held my hand out to her. She took it and got out of bed with a huff.

I walked down the stairs with Bella and waited until she got done with her breakfast before I left.

"Will I see you again soon?" Fear creeping through her.

"Of course. I'm just going hunting Bella. I should stop by the house here though. Would you like to come with?" She thought for a moment. Hurt and determination in her.

"Sure." She smiled slightly.

" You seem hesitant."

"I'm afraid Jasper." She whispered. She was afraid of me?!

"I would never hurt you." I was almost insulted.

"No Jasper. I'm afraid...afraid of the memories." She said.

"You don't have to go Bella."

"Yes. Yes I do. It'll be my way of saying goodbye." It was barly a whipser as it left her mouth. The pain was raining on her now. I grabbed her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with a watery smile. Even when she was a crying mess the girl was beautiful.


	6. AN! Sorry!

Hey everybody, sorry for the absence! I have been pretty darn busy lately! :( But, on the flip side, I'm going to California in 5 days....it might be a while until I update again. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting so much. And I just wanted to say thank you to all of my followers. You are truly amazing!


End file.
